Cause you are
by syifa soo
Summary: Chanyeol terus bertanya "WHY!" Tapi baekhyun hanya menjawab "CAUSE YOU ARE"
1. Chapter 1

Setelah putus dari chanyeol, minggu lalu baekhyun mengisi ke kosongan tempat tidurnya dengan boneka pikachu yang paling besar.

Tak ada lagu mellow atau tetesan air mata. Menyesali setiap tindakan dan perkataan yang terlontar begitu saja di sabtu malam minggu lalu. Baekhyun masih seperti baik-baik saja. He just fine.

Dan pagi hari ia bangun seperti pada umumnya. Tak ada alarm dilempar dan berlanjut pada kegiatan berselimut, baekhyun langsung bergegas mandi dan menyiapkan beberapa lapis roti dengan selai strawberry. Ia bahkan menyisir rambut nya sangat rapi, memasukan notebook dan sebuah kotak pensil bergambar pororo pemberian kyungsoo ke dalam tas nya. Tak biasanya ia mengambil kelas pagi seperti waktu-waktu yang sebelumnya. Bahkan kini, kartu nya berguna untuk dihabiskan kepada mesin top-up didalam bus. Ia mencari tempat yang strategis dibelakang bus.

Namun beberapa waktu kemudian bus berhenti lagi pada perhentian yang ketiga bagi baekhyun. Ia melirik kanan kiri, sadar bahwa halte kampus nya masih ada di 2 perhentian lainya. Baekhyun melanjutkan aktifitas nya didepan layar handphone. Kadang bibirnya berdecak juga kesal ingin membanting benda persegi panjang itu.

Kyungsoo : baekkiya, apa yang terjadi pada hubungan kalian ?

Luhan : baek, kau yakin ? Ku pikir chanyeol memperlakukan mu dengan sangat baik

Xiumin : byun baek hyun kau telah membuang seorang pangeran begitu saja, sialan. Kurang bersyukur apalagi kau itu sebenarnya ?!

Luhan : hei jangan bilang kau mengakhiri semuanya hanya karena rencana mu itu

Kyungsoo : apa ?

Luhan : jangan tanya aku untuk menjelaskan ini semua, dia seharusnya yang bicara disini

Xiumin : yak baekki keluar kau !

Baekhyun : kita bicarakan di kelas, ok.

Ia menyenderkan kepalanya kebelakang, bernafas lega sambil memasukan ponselnya ke dalam tas. Baekhyun melirik ke arah samping jendela bus. Bangunan besar berwarna bata merah sudah didepan mata. Itu artinya sebentar lagi ia harus turun.

Tas warna biru muda nya segera ia tenteng, dan beranjak dari tempat duduk nya. Namun tangan nya nampak lambat untuk mencapai gagang handle. Ia terjatuh dengan beberapa pasang mata menatap nya keheranan. Malu.

Namun seseorang datang dari arah depan menawarkan bantuan. Baekhyun terdiam, ia cukup terpana sebentar.

"Chanyeol ?"

...

Tak seperti baekhyun, chanyeol menghabiskan 3 hari nya setiap malam di kedai soju. Meminum lebih banyak botol seperti orang stress. Kai, teman satu roomate nya itu hanya bisa menatap kawan nya sendiri yang sangat menderita. Namun tak ada cara lain yang dapat kai lakukan untuk menyembuhkan luka chanyeol. Terlebih lagi itu luka hati.

Wajah chanyeol sangat memerah, ia bukan pecandu alkohol. Sekali teguk kesadaran nya akan kacau. Namun tak cukup sebotol chanyeol selalu minta di isi lagi terus dan terus.

"Lagi"

Kai menggeleng, mendekap botol berwarna hijau itu agar tidak bisa diraih oleh chanyeol "cukup yeol, kau sudah minum terlalu banyak"

"Aku mohon, berikan padaku. Sekarang!"

Kai tetap tak mau memberikan nya. Untuk apa chanyeol membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk mabuk. Bukan kah kehadiran nya bisa chanyeol gunakan untuk mengeluarkan segala kejanggalan dalam hatinya.

"Ceritalah, soju tidak akan membuat masalah mu selesai"

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia terkekeh dan hampir jatuh tersungkur. Tapi lagi-lagi karena ada kai.

"Yeol"

"Hei, kim jong in. Heeh kau tau apa soal masalah percintaan ? Tak ada gunanya aku untuk -"

"Aku tau, tapi dengan bercerita setidak nya aku akan jauh lebih mengerti. Kalau terus begini keadaan nya aku tak akan pernah bisa paham"

Chanyeol terdiam, ia tidak lagi bertingkah. Seolah kesadaran dan kewarasan nya telah kembali pulang ke tempat asal.

"Baekhyun"

"Hm? Dia pacar mu-"

"Sudah putus"

"Apa?" Kai melohok keheranan

"Sudah ku bilang kau tak akan pernah mengerti kai"

"Tapi, a-apa maksudnya. Kau sudah putus begitu ?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia mengambil celah dalam sisi kelengahan kai dan dapat mengambil botol sojunya dengan mudah. Namun manusia itu masih saja tetap tak bisa berhenti bertanya.

"Tapi kenapa ? Setauku kalian berdua sering bersama dan terlihat baik-baik saja. Kau juga selalu membuat ku iri dengan segala tingkah manis pacarmu itu"

"Yang terlihat baik belum tentu benar-benar baik. Aku juga tidak tahu -"

"Huh?"

"Kenapa baekhyun ingin mengakhiri semuanya. Demi tuhan kai, aku bahkan tak pernah menduakan nya atau bahkan melihatnya menangis aku tak ingin. Tapi kenapa ? He sudden -" chanyeol menjeda perkataan nya. Tak ada kelanjutan ia menyambung dengan diam dan sama sekali tak berkutik. Rasa sesak berada di ujung kerongkongan ia menahan bendungan air mata dibalik kelopak matanya yang tebal. Namun gagal dan berakhir mengucur deras.

Kai duduk didepan termenung dan hanya memerhatikan. Chanyeol terlihat sesekali menyeka air matanya.

Benar-benar menyakitkan

"Dia pasti punya alasan yang tepat, kalian sudah berhubungan selama 5 tahun lebih. Aku yakin baekhyun hanya -mmm maksudku"

"Aku harap bisa terbangun esok pagi dan bertemu wajah indah nya lagi. Namun kenyataan yang aku dapat hanyalah bayangan kosong. Dan kau tau kai?"

"Apa?"

"Besok pun aku tak bisa melihat wajah nya lagi seperti dulu, besok pun aku tak dapat menggenggam tangan nya seperti dulu. Dan besok pun -" chanyeol terdiam sejenak "- aku tak dapat mencium nya dengan tulus lagi. Aku kehilangan segalanya"

Pundak chanyeol bergetar kian hebat, ia menundukan kepala dan kini tak segan-segan mengeluarkan segala emosinya dengan air mata. Kai menggeser tempat duduknya disamping chanyeol. Menepuk-nepuk pelan.

"Hei dude, kau akan dapatkan yang jauh lebih baik lagi"

* * *

Andai itu benar

Andai jika itu bisa dilakukan

But chanyeol has give all his mind for baekhyun, and now he lost mind.

* * *

Dan setiap pagi yang kosong, sinar matahari masuk dengan keadaan tenang tanpa suara. Sebuah sorot cahaya yang mengingatkan nya akan seseorang yang pernah membuat hidupnya bersinar dulu. Chanyeol terbangun tanpa sehelai baju di bagian atas tubuh nya. Celana jeans juga sabuk yang tak rapi membuat penampilan nya sangat berantakan.

Seorang wanita dengan kemeja panjang putih berdiri di patri dapur. Tersenyum manis dengan secangkir kopi.

"Aku buatkan kopi untuk mu sayang, ini perlakuan spesial dari ku untuk mu. Biasanya aku akan kabur dan membawa seluruh uang dan harta benda dari pelanggan ku. Tapi kau berbeda. Aku bahkan rela tinggal disini tanpa kau bayar dan -"

"Shut up BITCH ! Get out from my house" chanyeol menyentak wanita itu. Mengacak-ngacak rambutny dan kembali masuk ke dalam kamar.

Why ?

How is gonna happen like this ?

Is not fair

"ARGGHHHHH" chanyeol meninju cermin di kamar mandi hingga aliran darah seperti urat nadi yang melingkar di lengan nya terlihat jelas.

 _Pemeran utama hati_

 _Pemicu detak jantung ini_

 _Baru kini kusadari_

Chanyeol keluar dari apartement nya tanpa memperdulika seorang slut yang ia sewa tadi malam masih tinggal didalam nya. Chanyeol berjalan cepat, seperti seorang narapidani yang dicari oleh beberapa agen FBI. Ia menekan tombol lift lantai dasar dan berada di sana dalam waktu 5 menit.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju basement, mengaktifkan alarm mobilnya. Setelah mendapatkan mobilnya sendiri chanyeol menancap gas bukan main. Tak ada wajah main-main dari tampang nya yang sekarang. Membelah kesibukan di jam sibuk kantor dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Membuat beberapa kendaraan terpaksa memberi celah.

Chanyeol membalikan stir, masuk ke areal parkir kampus. Ia segera berlari setelah keluar dari dalam mobil. Ia berharap mendapatkan pagi yang sama. Sebuah pagi yang selalu ia dapatkan sebelumnya.

Gedung fakultas sastra, tempat baekhyun menimba ilmu disana. Namun nihil, sama sekali tak nampak sosok yang di inginkan nya. Chanyeol kembali keluar dari ruangan. Menabrak beberapa orang yang berjalan di korridor dan membuat sedikit keributan disana.

Dimana baekhyun ?

Hanya itu yang ada dikepala nya sekarang, tak ada yang lain.

"KYUNGSOO!" Chanyeol mencari harapan lain. Jika saja kyungsoo, sahabat baekhyun itu tahu dimana keberadaan sosok yang dicarinya. Namun sekali lagi kekecewaan yang ia dapat. Kyungsoo menggeleng kepalanya.

"Kau tak tahu baekhyun dimana ?"

"Uh dia jarang ada di kampus pagi-pagi chan"

"Lantas dimana dia sekarang"

"M-mungkin masih di bus, ku pikir kau-"

Chanyeol tak sempat mendengar penjelasan lain. Ia segera berlari, mencari ke satu tempat yang memungkinkan.

Kampus memang terlihat masih sepi, chanyeol berpikiran yang sama. Ia langsung pergi ke halte kampus. Beberapa bus tadi berhenti namun tak ada sosok baekhyun yang turun dari sana.

Bus lain berhenti, dan lagi-lagi tak ada

Ketika bus yang lain nya datang, chanyeol masuk. Ia ingin memastikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

And well, is done.

"Chanyeol ?" Sosok itu bertanya seolah tak percaya siapa orang yang berdiri didepan nya.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Chanyeol langsung meraih bahu mungil itu. Membuat baekhyun bisa kembali berdiri dengan sempurna.

"A-aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih sudah membantu ku" baekhyun terus menunduk, sikap nya yang selalu menghindar membuat chanyeol geram dan berusaha untuk tidak kehilangan nya lagi.

"Baek !"

"Maaf chanyeol, aku ada kelas pagi ini"

"Jelaskan padaku yang kemarin itu hanya bohong, bisa kau katakan itu baek ? Aku mohon, aku janji aku tidak akan marah"

"Aku tak mau membahasnya, ku pikir kau sudah tau yang sebenarnya"

"Baek!"

"BAEKHYUN !"

Next...


	2. Chapter 2

Chanyeol masih terpaku, ia terdiam terlalu lama. Kaki membeku seolah ada paku yang menancap pada tempurung kedua kakinya.

Mencoba untuk mengerti

Mencoba untuk menterjemahkan semua nya

Baekhyun berlari cukup cepat dan nampak tergesa-gesa. Melihat sosok itu menjauh adalah satu hal baru yang datang didalam kehidupan nya. Moment yang tak pernah ia rindukan. Sebuah perpisahan setelah pertemuan jauh lebih baik dari pada kehilangan. Chanyeol mengigit bibir bawah nya sekuat mungkin. Tangan nya mengepal, ia harus menerima sebuah takdir yang tak dapat diubah.

...

23 mei 2014

"Yeol"

"Hum?" Chanyeol masih berkutik pada ponsel nya. Sementara makhluk yang tadi terus bersender di sebelah bahu nya tak pernah berhenti menggeliat.

"Yeol"

"Apa sayang ?" Tetap pada posisi chanyeol yang sama

"Kita main ski yuk"

Chanyeol menggeleng, tiba-tiba ia melepaskan satu tangan lain nya dari ponsel menyuruh si tangan kanan untuk bekerja melawan musuh lebih keras. Sementara tangan kiri nya menggenggam tangan baekhyun erat.

"Tangan mu sering mengigil kalau aku bawa ke bukit salju. Kita beli es krim aja ok ?" Chanyeol melirik kekasih nya sebentar lalu kembali fokus pada permainan nya. Baekhyun kecewa, ia menjauhkan tubuh nya dari chanyeol. Dan membuat laki-laki itu harus menghentikan permainan nya.

 _Ahss padahal tadi si kai baru saja hampir bisa aku kalahkan_

"Kenapa sayang? Kamu marah ?" Tanya chanyeol khawatir. Namun baekhyun sama sekali tak ingin melirik nya sedikitpun. Kaki menendang-nendang meja. Chanyeol tau kekasihnya ini pasti sedang jengkel.

"Baekhyun sayang, aku minta maaf ok. Aku minta maaf aku yang salah. Please forgive me"

"Ski ski ski ski"

Chanyeol harus menarik nafas nya panjang, ia tau bagaimana sikap baekhyun jika ia memiliki keinginan yang kuat. Baekhyun tidak mudah merubah pikiran nya. Jika ia berpikir satu maka akan terus ia pikirkan sampai kapanpun.

"Tahun depan" chanyeol mengingat cara jitu seorang ayah yang sedang mengelabui anak nya di taman kala itu. Sang anak mengangguk dan percaya saja bahwa sang ayah akan mengabulkan nya tahun depan. Dan semoga itu terjadi pada baekhyun.

"Tahun depan ?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, apa ini artinya baekhyun sedang masuk dalam jebakan nya.

"Ehh yah tahun depan, i swear"

"Ok, tahun depan. Kalau begitu tahun yang sekarang aku minta sama kai aja"

"APA?!"

Baekhyun tertawa, hal yang paling disukai nya ketika melihat sang kekasih terlihat bodoh.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAH"

"Yah! BYUN BAEK HYUN!" Chanyeol masih terbawa pedasnya perkataan baekhyun. Ia hampir tidak bisa membedakan mana candaan dan yang serius.

"Ok ok kita main ski, sekarang ! Detik ini juga !"

"Jangan, besok ada quis yeol. Aku bisa flu nanti"

"Terserah, kamu kan yang minta mau main ski tadi. Aku ajak kamu sekarang!"

"Yeolli aku bercanda"

Chanyeol yang tadi nya berdiri dengan emosi meluap-luap. Luluh dengan pancaran senyuman manis dari baekhyun.

"Jangan lagi yah kamu bikin bercandaan kayak begitu baek, aku gak suka. Apalagi kamu bawa-bawa nama orang lain buat gantiin aku. Apasih yang enggak aku lakuiin buat kamu sampe harus orang lain yang lakuiin itu buat kamu"

"Kamu marah?"

"Aku enggak marah, tapi aku mau ngingetin kamu satu hal"

"Apa?"

Chanyeol memiringkan sedikit posisi duduk nya. Wajah baekhyun nampak terlihat lebih jelas jika duduk dalam posisi tubuh seperti itu.

"Kamu butuh sesuatu 'panggil aku'. Apapun, kapanpun, dimanapun 'kamu harus panggil aku dulu sebelum orang lain"

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia mirip sekali dengan anak anjing dirumah chanyeol yang bernama toben. Penurut.

"Kamu prioritas aku baek, jangan ragu untuk minta apapun sama aku. But just one thing, kalau aku gak nurutin kemauan kamu itu bukan karena aku gak mau. Karena aku tau apa yang akan terjadi sama kamu selanjutnya. Kayak tadi, kamu udah tau punya alergi dingin kalau kena suhu ekstrim di luar kamu langsung sakit. Aku lebih baik kamu siksa aku di fisik dari pada harus lihat kamu sakit buat aku lebih tersiksa lagi di batin"

"Iyah -" baekhyun menatap chanyeol lekat. Wajah nya dicondongkan ke depan dan mengecup bibir sang kekasih "dasar bawel"

"APA?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, ia segera menjauh sebelum chanyeol berhasil menangkap nya dan menggelitiki nya hingga lanjut ke sebuah permainan yang menguras tenaga.

...

Baekhyun bersembunyi dibalik bangunan. Ia masih memperhatikan chanyeol meskipun harus dengan cara yang seperti ini.

Tidak

Ini jauh lebih baik.

Ia tak akan menyesal meninggalkan chanyeol dengan cara yang kejam seperti ini.

"Maaf, maaf chanyeol. Aku minta maaf" baekhyun terduduk bahu nya bergetar serta air mata nya mengalir deras. Entah sebagai apa dirinya sekarang ini, merasa bukan seorang manusia karena menyakiti sosok manusia yang lain.

Tapi ketahuilah lebih banyak sayatan kecil di dalam hatinya. Sebuah luka yang tak terlihat namun sangat kuat dirasakan. Baekhyun terus memperhatikan ke depan. Matanya yang sembab tak mampu dengan jelas melihat sosok chanyeol disebrang sana.

Dalam hati, ia ingin sekali memeluk chanyeol

Ia masih ingin bersanding dikehidupan nya

Ia masih ingin, menghabiskan sisa umur bersamanya.

 **Then there's you, at the end of my parched world**  
 **Oh it's you, you're the rain that wets it**  
 **For a long time deep inside my mind**  
 **Hidden these precious words**  
 **I love you, Oh, then there's you**

"AKH! chanyeol -"

Next...


End file.
